Bruceantin (NSC-165563) is a member of the quassinoid family of diterpenes that has been found to have significant anti-tumor and anti-leukemic properties. The goal of this research project is to develop an efficient total synthesis of bruceantin, so that modified versions of the drug may be prepared for physiological evaluation.